The discovery in our laboratory of a neuron specific form of the glycolytic enzyme enolase (NSE) which is structurally and functionally distinct from the non-neuronal enolase (NNE) localized in glial cells (see project #Z01 MH 01831-01 CP) has prompted us to further explore the enzymes of this crucial metabolic pathway in brain tissue. The glycolytic enzymes aldolase and hexokinase have also been implicated as having brain specific isoenzymes. Work is underway to isolate these two enzymes from brain tissue and to determine if brain specific forms exist. Antisera to the purified proteins will be used immunohistochemically to stain brain tissue to determine if there are neuronal and glial specific forms of other glycolytic enzymes. The work concerning brain specific glycolytic enzymes will be integrated with investigations currently in progress at NIH concerning the non-metabolizable glycolytic substrate 2-deoxyglucose. The two methodologies will corroborate and complement each other in understanding brain energy metabolism at the cellular level. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Marangos, P.J. and Zomzely-Neurath, C.: Determination and Characterization of Neuron Specific Protein (NSP) Associated Enolase Activity. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 68:1309, 1976.